<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twins With Wood by Bloodysyren</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447485">Twins With Wood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren'>Bloodysyren</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:54:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred and George get Oliver Wood in a compromising position in the quidditch storage room.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Oliver Wood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Twins With Wood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            It was pouring rain and practice had been miserable. Harry and everyone else was soaked to the skin. They all swung off their brooms and rushed into the safety of the tent, wringing out their robes and hanging up their dripping wet brooms. Everyone else had left the pitch in a hurry, scurrying back through the rain to the safety of the school with its warm fire-lit common rooms and plush couches. Oliver had stayed behind to tidy things up. No matter how many times he chided the team, there were always things left out everywhere,</p><p>            "This is why we can't have nice things..." He mumbled under his breath, half-joking as he hung up his own sopping robe and readjusted his rumpled shirt and tie. He picked up a few brooms and walked over to the supply closet as he heard muffled giggling from behind the door. Wood flung it open to see his two Beaters living up to their names. Fred and George had their pants around their ankles, those long pale fingers wrapped around each other, moaning and smirking in tandem. All the brooms clattered to the ground and Oliver turned a bright shade of scarlet.</p><p>            Fred leaned out of the closet and pulled Oliver in by his tie. The door shut with a clang behind him. The twins' bodies pressed up against his as he continued to be utterly flabbergasted. Two matching pairs of chocolate eyes stared down the team captain before those searching hands were everywhere, stripping Wood of his damp clothes. The closet was slightly cramped without three people in it but now Oliver was scarcely able to breathe without feeling bare skin brush against his own.</p><p>            "I...uh...."</p><p>            "Shut up, Captain..." The twins had left his tie on and it tickled his stomach as George gripped it in a tight fist and dove in for a kiss. The cramped closet was very warm all of a sudden. Wood's hands came up defensively, but stilled as they brushed over a flat abdomen and hairless chest. Warm fingers slipped between the spaces of his own and he felt damp lips on the side of his throat as a hand slid along his hip and down the cool round flesh of his backside. He didn't realize that he had been squeezing his eyes shut the whole time and opened them to see George inches from his face.</p><p>            "So, do you come here often?" Fred chuckled behind Oliver's shoulder. He was trapped between their bodies, feeling his skin flare hot beneath sure fingers.</p><p>            "He will be soon." George retorted, reaching down to slide his fingers along Oliver's hardening erection.</p><p>            "Hey, it's not like that. I'm...normal." Wood retorted.</p><p>            "Sure you are. You could have pushed past both of us and run back to school at any point." George whispered.</p><p>            "Also, you took way too long to say 'normal'." Fred said, leaning forward, his teeth nipping the edge of Oliver's ear. A rosy blush stained Wood's cheeks and he stiffened in George's hand. A few strokes earned the twins a throaty moan from the trapped Captain.</p><p>            "He looks pretty normal to me..." Fred purred, fiddling with something sickly sweet behind Wood's head and sliding his fingers between those tight cheeks.</p><p>            "Well, of course, Fred, that's what happens when you stimulate someone like this. Didn't you learn anything during Summer break?"</p><p>            Wood gathered the nerve to pipe up, "What happened during Summer break? He sounded nervous and curious.</p><p>            "Wouldn't you rather experience it than hear about it, Captain?" Fred chimed in as he curled his fingers gently, making Wood's hips shoot forward into the curl of George's steady fingers. Oliver's throbbing cock pressed against George's velvet shaft. The sensations washing over him made him shiver, a groan flew from those full lips and Oliver leaned his head against George's shoulder. The twin continued to squeeze his fingers and Wood's hands balled into fists against the George's collarbones. Fred was lavishing open-mouthed kisses along the captain's broad shoulders, slipping his fingers in further and further, a look of bewildered lust on his face,</p><p>            "He's so tight. And he hasn't even come once from all of this teasing." Fred said silkily, stroking Oliver's tailbone with his thumb. George rolled his eyes,</p><p>            "Well, duh, he is our captain. Plus, I remember your first time. Lasted a grand total of 30 seconds as I recall. You had the sheets soiled before I could even start to get off."</p><p>            "Hey!" Fred shot daggers at his brother over Oliver's shoulder, but the other twin just smirked. They were talking as though they didn't have their fingers all over the boy between them, those skilled digits happy to be put to work on someone besides each other for once. Fred twisted his slicked up fingers and Wood gave a yelp of pleasure.</p><p>            "Should we move on to the next phase of 'explaining' Summer break?" Fred pulled his hand free and dipped it into the wax tin a second time, smearing himself with grease. It smelled like fragrant wood smoke and now debauchery. George tilted Oliver's face up and cooed,</p><p>            "You let us know when it's too much and we'll stop. You haven't been protesting so far, so I assume that's a good sign." Oliver could barely make a coherent thought. This whole time he had been focusing on the twins' fingers: stroking and shoving and curling and squeezing. His brain was completely numbed by pleasure that he thought couldn't get more intense. But as Fred aligned himself with Oliver's entrance, he straightened and suddenly shoved his mouth against George's.</p><p>            The boy tasted like the embodiment of sin, and Wood imagined that Fred's lips would taste the same as his brother's. Sweet and cloying like syrup, but also under all that there was a hint of strong herbs, an underlying cheekiness that went deeper than just their tomfoolery antics. Oliver felt the tight push against his backside and slid his tongue into George's mouth. The twin clenched his fingers in surprise at such sudden boldness from their captain and Wood relished the trio of sensations that were making his knees weak.</p><p>            The captain tore his mouth away from George's and gasped, drawing in long laborious breaths as Fred pushed all the way to the hilt. A groan was heard from behind Wood as Fred rested his forehead against Oliver's sweat-slick back.</p><p>            "Oh man." Fred had to take a moment to catch his breath, "You're so hot, Wood. And I don't just mean physically. It's wicked tight back here." Fred glanced up at George over Wood's shoulder, "I think we caught ourselves a virgin, George."</p><p>            "I am not a virgin." Oliver said laughingly. The twins stilled their ministrations.</p><p>            "Okay. How many girls have you even talked to? Who aren't on the Quidditch team."</p><p>            "I-" Oliver caught his tongue.</p><p>            "That's what I thought." Fred said smugly, pulling out and moving his hips forward slowly, hearing a growling moan split the heavy silence. George caught Wood's gaze and whispered under his breath,</p><p>            "So you are a virgin?"</p><p>            "Well, not anymore." Oliver blushed and groaned as Fred's hips pushed against his. His mind was starting to get fuzzy around the edges again. Without the distracting conversations his body became a buzzing collection of sensitive nerves and erogenous zones. He felt George's fingers begin to stroke him in earnest now as Fred continued to slide in and out in a deep lulling rhythm. It was intoxicating being this close to the twins, especially considering what they were doing to his body at the moment.</p><p>            Oliver connected his lips with George's again and kissed him almost possessively. He pushed his hips back against Fred's and felt George squeeze their cocks tight in his fist. He heard a shuddering groan from behind him and knew that Fred was close. There was no more talking, no more questions or slick jibes. Just pleasure. It surrounded the three of them completely, making the air in the supply closet stifling and electrified. Oliver moaned into George's mouth and clung to his shoulders helplessly as Fred sped up the pace. The twins were completely in sync, as always, and they were pulling desperate pleas from Wood's parched throat as they worked him over, bringing the three of them to release.</p><p>            Oliver felt his climax wash over him. It felt like the most blissful punch to the gut. He moaned and shivered, feeling George's body pulse beneath his; lips on the twin's throat. Fred drove into his captain like an animal, feeling his release shoot out of him with knee-weakening pleasure. The three of them collapsed against each other panting and sweaty. Fred pushed open the supply closet door and extricated himself from their coupling. The trio practically fell out of the door and quickly dressed in slightly-less-damp clothes than before.</p><p>            They finished cleaning up the locker room and scurried back to the warmth of the common room. There were no words spoken between the trio once they were back at the school. After dinner the twins practically snuggled on a small couch, heads together, no doubt hatching their next devious scheme. Oliver was doing some homework alone on the other side of the room and he glanced up and stared for a moment, while they gave him a mutual knowing wink. Oliver went back to his homework with a hot blush staining his cheeks.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>